Lost with you
by crazygal27
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss get lost, driving round in the middle of nowhere. Wow that summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

"Just admit it, we're lost." Emily Prentiss said to the dark haired agent driving the car.

"We're not lost, we'll be there is five minutes." Hotch snapped back at her.

**30 minutes later.**

"Now will you admit we're lost."

"Prentiss!" Hotch turned his gaze to her. "We are not lost, this place is just further away than I thought."

"Eyes on the road Hotch." Emily told him, before pulling out her cell. "Oh and it gets better. Not only are we lost, in the middle of nowhere on a freezing cold night, but there's no cell phone reception either."

"We are not lost!" Hotch spat. "We'll be there soon."

**An hour later.**

"Hotch…"

"Okay fine, I admit it, we're lost." Hotch cut his female colleague off. "Happy now?"

"Oh yes, I'm very happy. I can't think of a time I've been this happy." Emily replied, with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Can you get any reception on your cell yet?"

"No." Prentiss shivered, before wrapping her arms around herself. "Hotch what are we going to do? It's really late, it's freezing cold, we're both unbelievably tired, and I'm sure we've passed that big rock at least four times."

"We'll find somewhere to stop eventually."

"Really? Because we've been on the road for over two hours and have passed nothing that looks remotely like a motel, we're in the middle of the countryside and by the look of things, we're driving round in circles." Emily shivered again.

Hotch pulled up on the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Prentiss questioned, her teeth chattering ever so slightly as she spoke.

The male agent pulled off his jacket and held it out to her. "Here."

"Hotch, no." She protested, as another shiver forced its way through her body.

"Take it." He ordered, letting go of the clothing so it fell on her lap. "You're much colder than I am."

"Thanks." Emily finally said, after a long pause.

Hotch pulled away again and continued driving along the bendy country lanes.

**20 minutes later.**

"HOTCH, OPEN YOUR EYES!" Prentiss screamed, as the car swerved off the road and onto the grassy verge.

Aaron Hotchner quickly guided the car back onto the road, before pulling over again and letting out a big yawn.

"You need to sleep." Emily instructed, holding back a yawn of her own. "I'll drive."

"Prentiss you're too tired."

"Well you can't drive, we just nearly died." Prentiss was still shook up from the incident.

Hotch let out a long sigh, knowing that neither of them where in a fit state to drive. "We'll have to try and get some sleep here, just a couple of hours and then we'll get going again."

Prentiss was about to protest, but realised that he was right, that was the most sensible thing to do, even though it was freezing. "Okay." She pulled his jacket off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your jacket back."

"No, keep it." He pushed her arm away, as she held the jacket out to him. "You've got less layers on than me."

"Hotch…"

"That's an order Prentiss." A small smile was playing on his lips.

Emily's lips quirked up. "Fine. Thank you."

Prentiss then climbed in between the seats, settling down in the back of the car. "Hotch, it's much warmer back here."

"I'm okay here." He told her and as if on cue, he shivered violently.

She leaned forward slightly. "Seriously Hotch, it's a lot warmer back here. If you're going to stay in the front at least take your jacket back."

He let out another over exaggerated sigh. "Fine, scooch over."

**10 minutes later.**

Hotch could here Prentiss beside him shivering, so turned to look at her. Noticing how much she was shaking, without thinking her dragged her into his embrace, holding her firmly against his chest.

Emily was taken by surprise, when she felt her bosses hands grab hold of her and pull her so close to him. She knew this was risky, being so close to a man she found very attractive, but she was so cold. Trying not to think into it to much, she snuggled into his chest, hugging him tightly.

The raven haired woman's eyes widened, as she felt Hotch's fingers grazing over her hair. If he wasn't careful, she was going to jump him in the back of the car. Then her heart stopped, as she felt his lips pressed against the top of her head.

Hotch smiled as she snuggled her head into his chest and tried to pull herself impossibly closer to him. He let his left hand gently brush over her beautiful brown hair. He'd always found Emily Prentiss attractive, but it wasn't until right now, with her so close to him, that he realised just how much he wanted her. Before he'd registered what he was doing, he placed a firm kiss to the top of her head.

Emily slowly lifted her eyelids and glanced up at the man she lay with. Before she could change her mind, she leaned up and crashed her lips to his, moaning quietly as she felt him return the kiss.

She pulled away, gazing into his eyes with a deep intensity. "That was…"

"Hot." Hotch finished for her, before a small shiver rattled through him. He placed one hand on the back of her neck, forcing her closer. "Come here." he ordered, with a childish grin.

This was definitely not something she was going to refuse. Their lips collided once more in a tender, passionate kiss, lasting longer than the first one.

When they finally broke apart, Hotch pulled her forcefully against his chest, hugging her tightly. "Go to sleep Emily."

"Okay." was all she could say, and with that said they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Hello,**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I was going to finish it here, but I have decided to write one more chapter.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 hours later**

"There it is." SSA Derek Morgan called to the man beside him, as they spotted Hotch and Prentiss' vehicle on the side of the road.

David Rossi pulled up behind the vehicle and he and Morgan jumped out of the car. Grins forced their way onto both men's faces, as they took in the sight of their sleeping colleagues in each others arms in the back of the car.

Morgan tapped on the window, causing both agents inside the car to wake up. Emily Prentiss jumped away from her boss, effectively managing to bang her head on the roof of the vehicle.

"Morning princess." Morgan greeted her with a smirk, as she opened the door and stepped out. "Sleep well?"

"We where just… cold." Prentiss quickly defended, knowing what he was thinking. She was unsure of how Hotch would feel about being caught in this position with his subordinate.

"Sure you were." Morgan teased, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Morgan." Hotch warned, pulling himself out of the vehicle.

Rossi jumped in at this point. "So, how did you end up all the way out here anyway?"

"Hotch got us lost." Emily said, throwing Hotch a teasing smirk. "Then he fell asleep at the wheel nearly killing us both, so we stopped to get some sleep."

"Sleep? Oh so that's what we're calling it these days." Morgan joked, earning a chuckle from Rossi.

"Shut up Morgan!" Emily spat. "Can you just show us the way to the damn motel, please? It's freezing."

"Okay follow us." Rossi said, taking Emily's anger and Hotch's silence as a sign that something did in fact happen.

They finally arrived at the motel at just gone 4 am, immediately checking into their rooms. Emily went straight up to her room, changed into a white tank and pink shorts and jumped into bed.

Her earlier kiss with Hotch was replaying over and over again in her mind, making it very difficult for the agent to get to sleep, despite how tired she was. She missed having his arms around her, holding her close.

Prentiss was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of a light knock on her door. _This best not be Morgan. _She reluctantly pulled the covers off her and climbed out of bed. "What?" she spat, opening the door. "Oh…"

Hotch took in her angry tone as she opened the door. Had he dreamt up what happened in the car? He thought she would be glad to see him after the make-out session they had shared earlier. "I'm sorry Prentiss." Hotch turned to leave, inwardly beating himself for reading the situation wrong. Of course, she just kissed him in the heat of the moment, because she was cold and he was comforting her.

"No, Hotch wait." She called to him, stepping out of her room and grabbing hold of his arm. She'd seen the disappointment in his eyes, at the sound of her angry tone.

"Prentiss it's okay, you don't have to explain anything to me." Hotch jerked out of her grip. "I get it."

"No, I don't think you do." She took hold of his arm again, tugging more forcefully this time. "If you wanna leave and go back to your room, then that's fine, but I don't want you to."

"Really?" His lips quirked up, as he now took in what she was wearing. She looked so… cute. He'd thought of her as many different things before; strong, independent, sexy, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. But never cute. "Then, what do you want?" He asked teasingly, pushing her gently back against the wall and trapping her between his arms.

"Right now, I want you to kiss me." Less than a second after she'd said it, his lips where crushed against hers. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, immediately dominating the kiss.

Emily moaned into his mouth, moving her hands to the back of neck, pulling him closer.

"We should really get some sleep." Hotch said, after pulling back from the heated kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

"Okay." She placed one more soft kiss to his lip. "Will you stay with me?"

"Why do you think I came?" Hotch smiled at her. "After that short time we spent together in the car, I know I never want to spent another night without you in my arms."

Emily blushed slightly as she beamed up at him. "Never?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"Oh it's more than okay." With that said, she dragged him into the bedroom.

"Hey." Hotch grazed his fingers over Emily's hair. "Even though I'm not glad we got lost, I'm glad I was lost with you."

"Me too."

For the second time that night they fell asleep in each others arms and it was the best sleep either of them had had in a long time.

**Hello**

**Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. :)**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
